


The Letters

by acciosnapes



Category: Broadway - Fandom, Les Miserables
Genre: F/M, I REPEAT VALJEAN IS ANGRY, Les Mis - Freeform, Revolution, Sexual Relationship, Smut, Victor Hugo - Freeform, affair, also lots of sex, dirty letters and stuff, family betryal, javert struggles with stuff ugh, jean valjean is angry in this, like annoyingly in love, lots of cussing, love sick puppy, russell crowe - Freeform, secret lover, sexting in the 1800’s lmao, valjean is angry, you know how it be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: (posted originally to my tumblr, but rewritten to make it a multi series!)Jean Valjean is your father, and your whole life you have been running with him, far away from Inspector Javert. Taking you into Paris for your seventeenth birthday for a gift, you come across the inspector. Not knowing your family situation or your father, the man falls in love with you at first glance. Letters are sent to one another as you are forced to go into hiding with your sister Cosette and your father, yet your burning passion for Javert is left hidden from the world. You meet up with him every chance you get, keeping your love a dastardly secret. When you save him from the newfound revenge of your father, your secret is escaped. Javert struggles with the realization your father is the man he despises most, and your father struggles with the fact his daughter is in love with the man who imprisoned him for nineteen years. And yet, through it all, your love is left unshaken.





	1. The Chaos of the City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So the name ‘Emile’ for Javert was not my idea, but @noelle_floust ‘s idea. I really hope I got that ysername right! If I did, whoever reads this should check out their work because it’s extremely well written! anyway, enjoy my first published ao3 work :D

Mon amour,   
The days pass slowly without you by my side. I have never felt a hurt so deep in my soul as I am feeling right now. Without you near me, I fear I may go mad. The nights are lonely and cold without your warmth, my room feels more emptier than it has ever felt before. Three months without you, and it feels like my own personal hell. My dearest (y/n), votre chaleur est tout ce que j'envie. I am lost without the guidance you once brought me. Alone at night I can only imagine what we would be doing together. Your innocent touch is all that I have been craving. I only hope you have been feeling the same. You have left a fire in my soul no mortal thing can put out.   
Yours truly,   
Emile Javert 

The letter was clenched tightly to your chest, tears threatening to flood into your eyes. You missed the inspector more than anything in the world, more than your family, more than your old home in Amiens, more than the freedom you had never tasted before in your life. Javert has created a hole inside your heart, and it was only ever full when he was beside you. The worst part of it all was the fact he was just outside of your gates, but your father very rarely let you leave. He feared your safety. And you knew he was just being a good father, but it tore you up inside to be separated from the man you so deeply loved. Quickly, with the door to your bedroom locked and your windows shut tightly, you began to write to your darling. 

Mon sauveur,   
I had never tasted freedom before the moment I met you. The thought of your hands on my body once again is what keeps me going through these days. Like a dog sick with love, I live on through these lonely hours. I feel as though God Himself is playing a cruel trick to keep us apart. Vous êtes mon dieu parmi les hommes, and every day I crave the passion you once gave me. I am stuck behind these stone walls, trapped behind these doors. Come and free me from this reality, mon chéri chevalier. You are the life I desire.   
Only yours,  
(Y/N) 

You knew you acted like a love sick puppy the moment you sent the letter. Years before you met him, you would have laughed at yourself. Until Emile Javert, the idea of love was utterly revolting to you. It disgusted you. The vulnerability that came when you laid with another was what you had begun to fear the most. Yet the moment you laid eyes on the inspector, your pride had left you. Two years into the secret relationship, and he made you feel like an older woman, as you made him feel like a teenage boy once more. Months passed, separating you two from one another, and on this night you had had enough. 

“Father? I’m running into town.” You called out, looking around with furrowed eyebrows. “Papa?” 

“In here, cher.” He smiled up at you, and you saw him helping Cosette with the fabric of a dress she was sewing. 

“Papa, I must get into town. I have my money leftover from my birthday last month. And I wish to spend it on a new dress.” 

“Well, wouldn’t you like Cosette and I to accompany you?” He asked with kind eyes, looking up and giving you a gentle smile. 

You felt guilt inside of you, but you swallowed it down. “No, papa. Please. I’m a woman now, can’t I make one visit to the city alone?” You whispered softly, and you saw Cosette lean further into her chair. She glanced at you uneasily as your papa got up, a sigh escaping him. 

“Promise me you’ll stay safe?” His response left you docked momentarily. “Please? Far out of anyone’s eye?” 

Gulping, you nodded. “Of course, papa. I won’t get into any trouble, I promise.” You kissed his cheek, kissing Cosette's in return before walking back to your room to get changed. 

Your father’s money had bought you many well tailored dresses, because he wanted his two daughters to have the best life imaginable. You admired that about papa. He went out of his way to provide for you and your sister. A smile graced your lips. Of course you felt incredibly dirty and guilty to be hiding such a secret from him, as you usually told him most of the business going on in your life, but some things were better left unsaid and unknown. You got into a simple blue dress, tying a hat around your head so not many people would notice you, before slipping into shoes and grabbing a bag. 

The city was right down the street, with crowded street vendors and poetic uprisings accompanying it. A few street windows full of baked goods, fresh linen and beautiful lingerie caught your eye, but you had one task- to find Javert. 

“Sunday’s Paper!” A little boy yelled, holding up the stack on the side of the street corner. “One penny each!” 

“Come and buy fresh baked goods! We got croissants, we got bread, we got biscuits!” 

“Lingerie sale! Ladies, come please your man with our newest collection!” 

“Death to the rich! Fight for the poor!” 

Your head was spinning with the chaos surrounding you, finding yourself lost in the midst of all the shouting and crowds before you get a tug at your purse. A man with orange hair was tugging at it, beckoning you over to a den within the walls. “Madame! Please, anything will help for a crying baby!” He begged, pulling a look of sadness straight from his ass as he pointed to a beaten down woman who clutched a bundle of blankets against her chest. 

“I’m sorry monsieur, I-“ You looked down with shy fear, trying to pull yourself out of his grasp. “I have nothing to give at the moment.” 

“Let this woman go at once, Monsieur. No need to pull another person into this pity trap of yours.” A deep voice growled, and you felt the familiar tug of the man’s syllables send a chill down your spine. A hand pressed to your back, and the man in his uniform looked down at you. “Are you alright, madame?” 

“Javert.” You breathed out quietly, wanting to tilt your head up, now too nervous to do so. 

“Yes?” He whispered quizzically. 

“Javert!” You stayed loudly, finally tilting your chin up. 

For a split moment a hundred different emotions flashed across his face, before his hand wrapped around your wrist and he tugged you into a deserted alley, safe from the hecticness of the outside world. “Mon ange de lumière.” Emile murmured, cupping your face in his hands. 

“Mon sauveur.” You whispered, electricity ricocheting from within you as his skin met yours. 

“The things I would do to you if I wasn’t on duty.” His forehead pressed against yours, and his gentle breath tanned across your face. 

“I’ve escaped for the evening, to be with you, chéri. I haven’t much time, find me at midnight tonight. I’ll be at the cathedral walls, waiting for your love. I mustn’t keep you any longer from your duties.” 

“Before you to, let me kiss you. I haven’t done it in so long.” Emile gently grabbed your wrist, pulling you close to him once more. When his lips met your own, you felt your stomach stir with emotion too deep to truly explain. And of course you kissed him back, fingers brushing against the hair hidden by his hat, tongue sliding across his bottom lip before he forced himself to pull away. “Midnight then, mon amour. We shall make love beneath the stars.” 

You held his hand tightly before he had to walk away, watching your lover being pulled away from you by reality


	2. Vengeance

Shaking hands grasped your sides, lips pressing against the hot warmth of your neck as you moaned the only name you wanted to remember softly. Through the dark night air there was silence, the empty field canopied by a blanket of stars shining and twinkling, a blanket beneath you was soft under your back, cushioning you from the dewy grass.   
The man above you let his fingers drag across the skin of your now exposed chest, and you let out a soft breath. “Oh, Emile.” You murmured, eyelids heavy against your eyes.   
“Just as beautiful as the day we met, all those winters ago.” He whispered, grabbing your hands slowly before kissing your knuckles lovingly.   
“And you. Still standing tall and bold. I’ve never met anyone like you, mon sauveur. The thought of you kept me through all of those lonely nights.”   
“You shall have no more lonely nights, mon déesse. I’m never leaving your side again.”  
Against your bare skin his fingers caressed tiny shapes, his usual rough nature quickly turning into one of nurture and care. Emile let his lips meet the crook of your neck once more, tongue dragging a line across your collarbone as his hips pressed hungrily into yours. Slowly he moved, his gestures small against the lace of your dress as he slid the straps off of your shoulders, letting his lips encapture the soft skin above your breast.   
“That’s not a wise decision, for a man of your stature.” You murmured, your fingers gently running through his hair.   
A rare chuckle escaped him, and Javert let your hands wander down to undo his tightening pants. “My stature means nothing if it meant you could be beside you. I would give up one thousand lifetimes of protecting Paris if it meant you, and only you, would be safe in my arms.” He lips grazed your ear, hands now holding your hips steady as you let your palm push down against his length. Behind the briefs he wore you felt him hardening against your touch, a silent moan escaping his mouth as you pushed away the hem of his boxers. “Let me take care of you.” Emile begged, pushing your hands away as he buried his fingers between your thighs. The tip of his index finger grazed across the wetness of your heat, an arrogant chuckle leaving him.   
“See what you do to me, mon amour?” A playful whisper escaped you and he grinned, nipping at your ear once again. “Just take me, Emile Javert. Make me yours once more, after all of this lost time.”   
“You’re on your knees begging for me, I need only comply to make you happy. Oui?”   
“Oui, mon ange de vie.”   
He pressed against you, and you felt his tip gently sliding against your tight entrance, your lips parting with pleasure as he finally pushed inside of you. Your heart was now in the palm of his hands, your soul and mind and every fiber of your being now belonged to the man above you. His weight on top of your body surrounded you with a sense of comfort and love unknown to anyone else in the world. Emile grasped your hand tightly, lacing his long fingers with your tiny ones as he began to roll his hips against yours. You felt him all at once, his body and his emotions, as he pulled you as close as possible into his chest, his lips meeting your cheek in a gentle declaration of undying love.   
“Tu représentes le monde entier pour moi.” He whispered softly. “Aucune femme sur terre est aussi belle que vous êtes. Grâce à toi, mon soleil se lève et tombe.”   
Your heart was swelling at his words, your cheeks heating up with red emotion as he kept a steady pace, your love making slow and gentle. “Je t’aime.”   
“Je t’aime.” Emile murmured softly, his soft sounds filling your ears. His pace increased, the soft sound of skin against skin now filling the loosely made tent that sheltered above you.   
“Take me, Emile! Make me yours!” You now cried out, nails digging into his back as his fingers pressed into the skin of your thighs.   
He pushed your legs up, hitting every spot that made you whine in pleasure and whimper in ecstasy. “Oh, Mon chéri.” Emile mumbled, his movements now becoming jumbled as you felt a knot begin to form inside of you.   
“I’m close, Emile.” You whispered, and he nodded in agreement. His hand reached down, his thumb flicking across your clit as he continued to push deeply inside of you. This action sent you over the edge, and your orgasm washed over you in troves as he continued to push deep inside of you, his own high now filling you.   
The two of you lay side by side, his hands holding you tightly, as if any moment you could be pulled away from him. “To stay here forever, in this moment- with only you.” Emile looked at you, his nose pressed against your tiny one. “That is what Heaven must be.”   
“I love you.” You whispered, and a knowing smile stretched across your lovers face.   
“Moi aussi.”   
The night soon turned to day, and you woke beside your secret love as the sun began to rise. You must leave, and as he slept beside you, you slowly gathered your things together, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. “Must you leave so soon?” You heard quietly behind you as you opened the flap of the tent, and your head turned towards him.   
“I’m afraid I must, amour.” You murmured, giving him a smile. “But we will meet again soon, I swear by the moon.” You grinned.   
“The ever changing moon?” He quoted, and a smile graced your lips. “Do not swear by the inconstant moon.”   
“Then I shall swear by thyself.” You finished with a giggle, and your eyes met softly. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t you fret, Monsieur Javert, we shall meet again.”   
“At least kiss me before you leave my side?”  
You stepped towards him as he sat up, the blanket falling from his chest. Javert tilted his head up, kissing your cheek gently, his lips soon trailing back to yours. And with that, you forced yourself to leave.   
You were back at your home before the sun had completely risen, sneaking in through the open window of your empty room. A soft sigh escaped you as you climbed beneath the covers, smiling at the ceiling as a feeling of emptiness finally washed over you. You missed your darling Emile Javert, and it hit you heavy in troves. Months without seeing him, and only to feel his presence for a mere few hours was not satisfying enough to you. Your secret was eating you alive, constantly tearing away at your mind. Sitting across from your father every night at dinner, knowing you were sleeping with the man who wanted him dead- it sounded disgusting. It sounded like a cruel, malicious trick of nature But you loved Emile Javert, more than the sun and the moon, more than the flowers that bloomed in spring and the baby farm animals born during the summer. He was your end and your beginning, although you never wanted to admit it out loud in front of your family.   
Breakfast came early that day, Cosette waking early to make fresh eggs and fruits, your merry father happily walking into the dining room. “My beautiful daughters.” He greeted, spinning Cosette in a little spin before hugging her to his chest. Jean kisses your cheek, sitting at the table as Cosette served him a cup of tea and a plate of food.   
“How did you sleep?” She asked the both of you as you sat down.   
“Amazing. Et toi?”   
“Lovely, papa. And you, (Y/N)? You had stayed awfully quiet this morning.”   
“I’m just thinking.” You trailed off, blinking down at the plate. Your appetite was gone. “Papa, I must confess something.”   
His chewing stopped, and he looked up at you with gentle eyes. “What’s on your mind, (Y/N)?” Your father asked in concern.   
Cosette frowned as well, leaning towards you with emotion in her bright blue eyes. “Yes, what’s the matter (Y/N)? You’ve been so quiet lately.”   
“I-...Papa, I am in love. I’ve been seeing a man for the past few years, he lives in the city. We meet together, we spend lovely nights in the company of one another.”   
Jean Valjean knee this day would come. Of course he wasn’t angry at you. After all, you were a grown woman, who could make her own decisions when it came to love. “And who is this lucky man’s name?”   
“You’re not angry?” You asked in disbelief.   
“Not yet I’m not. Tell me who this lad is! We shall visit him tonight, I want to meet the man who has enthralled my daughter.”   
“Papa you...you already have.” Your voice was small, meek against the heavy air that surrounded the table.   
“Is it Monsieur Luc? The baker on second street?” You shook your head no. “Is it-“  
“It is Emile Javert.”   
And with those five words, vengeance filled his once kind eyes.


End file.
